


Flashpoint

by Lexys23



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: ou can have everything one second. And have everything ripped from you the next. How you handle is, can make or break you.. AJ finds this out the hard way.





	1. Cracked and Broken

 

_Present_

Paige and AJ had been dating for some time. They were doing great. Their friends were supportive and their relationship couldn't be better. But like every other couples, there were arguments. There were moments where their relationships seemed rocky. Like the moment they were in.

"He called me!" AJ shouted, glaring at her girlfriend. She shook her head, her phone clenched in her hands. She shook her head.

"I don't care. What I care about is  _you_ , keeping it from me!" Paige exclaimed, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think it was going to be a big deal," AJ responded, frowning. She could see that Paige was worked up. She could see that Paige wasn't happy.

"Big deal? AJ, he was your fiancé. You  _loved_ him enough to almost marry him. How is that not a big deal?"

AJ rubbed her face. She shook her head. "I don't know. I'm sorry, I-I wasn't thinking straight," AJ whispered. She looked at the ground, not wanting to see her girlfriend's face.

"For the last three weeks?"

AJ didn't answer. She didn't know what to say. But she looked up, to see Paige's eyes filled with tears.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted me back," AJ whispered, not wanting to really answer. Her throat constricted, as she tried to keep her tears in.

Paige let out a laugh. "He wants you back? After tossing you aside? So, what was your response?"

AJ didn't respond. She didn't know the answer. There were many things running through her head. She didn't know what she wants.

"Oh," Paige whispered, as she stared at her girlfriend,  _if_  they were together.

"Paige—"

"No I get it. If he hadn't  _dumped_  you, you would have been married to him. You wouldn't be dating me. But it's okay. I was just a placeholder until he decided to take you back. I get it. I'll make this a whole lot easier for you April. I'm leaving. Enjoy your life back with him."

"Paige no!"

"You hesitated! If you really wanted me, your answer should have been easy. You wouldn't have to think about it. But you did! You don't know what you want. I am  _not_  going to be anyone's second choice. I deserve better."

Paige grabbed her bag and turned. She headed out the door. Her tears streaming down her face.

"No! Paige don't go! Please don't leave me!"

Paige stopped at the door. Her hand on the knob. She took her a deep breath, before shaking her head. She didn't turn, but she responded. "You were going to leave me anyways. I'm just making things go quicker."

AJ let out a sob. She watched Paige walk out, falling to her knees. Her body flinched when the door slammed shut.

How could she have been so stupid? Someone who loved her with all their will walked out. And she let them. Because someone else wanted her. She could have fought for Paige. But she didn't. She would always love Phil. She was willing to settle down with him, and she didn't think she would be able to do that with anyone else.

But Paige loved her. And she was going at AJ's pace, a slow relationship. Paige was showing her love, showing her that someone else wanted to settle down with her.

As she sat on the ground, she wondered if she made the right choice.

_**Flashpoint** _

_A Few Months Before_

AJ was going to lose her title that day. She had just been left by her fiancé, and as much as she loved the company, she wanted to take some time off. She lived with him, so she had to move her stuff. She had a lot going on, and working wasn't really at the top of her list. She had to reevaluate her life, even for a month.

"AJ?" a small, English voice whispered. AJ turned to see Paige standing there. AJ had met her a few times at NXT. She had chosen Paige to be her successor for the next while. She wanted someone she trusted to hold the title. She wanted someone who would bring something.

"Hey," AJ responded, smiling softly. She patted the spot next to her, telling the British girl to sit there.

Paige grinned, as she sat next to her. "So I'm taking the title away from you."

AJ laughed and nodded. "I guess so. Take care if it, because I'm coming back for it," she told her friend, a smirk on her face.

"We'll see. I mean, I will have one on you."

"I'll win my baby back," AJ told her new rival.

"The WWE universe will see the NXT Champ against the Divas Champ. I think I know who is better," Paige commented, looking at the around her.

AJ raised her eyebrow. "Oh, really? Cause I'm letting you win this round."

Paige just laughed. AJ stared at her, a small frown on her face. She had just spoken with Paige for a few minutes. But in those few minutes, she had forgotten about Phil, her heartbreak. She was just there, at the moment. She didn't feel so weak, so fragile. Her frown disappeared, and turned into a smile. She could see Paige mouthing words to her best friend, Emma, who was on the other side of the room.

For once, she felt like she was okay. And it was all thanks to the woman sitting next to her. She never knew how their relationship was going to change.

_**Flashpoint** _

_Present_

AJ had moved herself onto the couch. She was asleep on it when her phone rang. The second she was alerted, her head started to pound. She felt disorientated. She patted around, trying to find her phone, but not wanting to open her eyes. She wondered how she looked. Her makeup smeared, her hair messy. Her eyes bloodshot with tear tracks under them.

_Paige was staring at the road ahead. She could feel her heart break, while she drove. She didn't want to think about it. What had happened minutes before, the argument with her girlfriend,_ ex-girlfriend _. Paige tried to swallow the knot in her throat. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She was not going to think about it._

April grabbed her phone. She swiped her finger across the screen, her eyes still closed. She pressed it against her ear.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice hoarse from the crying.

" _AJ? Where are you? Why aren't you here?"_  Emma asked, from the other side of the phone. Her voice cracked, as if she had been crying.

"Home? What's going on? What happened?" AJ questioned, her mind alert. She sat up on the couch, her eyes opened. She was staring at nothing, waiting for an answer.

" _P-I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't_ ," Emma cried, as she pulled the phone away. AJ stood up, hearing the Australian break down. She heard the phone move around and a new voice on the other side.

" _AJ, it's Paige, something happened to her_ ," Dean said from the other side, his voice calmer.

AJ couldn't breath. She just couldn't. The voice sounded muffled and so far away. She stood there, frozen.

_Paige wiped her tears from her face. She shook her head, as she hit the gas pedal. She heard a honking. She looked to her left, to see a bright light heading towards her. She quickly closed them. She heard the metal crunch. She felt her side be squished, before she felt nothing._

"No. Oh god, please no," AJ whispered, as the phone fell to the ground. The screen cracked straight down the middle. AJ wondered if that was how her heart looked. Cracked and broken.

 


	2. Waiting and Hoping

 

_Present_

AJ was sitting there, on a chair, her eyes on the ground, as she thought about her girlfriend. Dean had picked her up, telling her that he didn't want her to get in an accident as well.

AJ shook her head. A drunk driver. Someone who had been drinking decided to get in his car and drive. Someone who wasn't supposed to be on the road was. Someone who caused her girlfriend to be in a hospital room being operated on. Someone who ruined people's lives.

AJ clenched her fist, wishing she could make the man pay for what he did. He wasn't hurt. He was going to be able to walk away, literally speaking. While Paige, no one knew what was going to happen to her. No one knew how hurt she was. What the damage was.

AJ knew, that Paige would be  _destroyed_  if she couldn't work anymore. AJ rubbed her face, as her head began to pound.

_**Flashpoint** _

_A Few Weeks Ago_

Paige was sitting on the ring. It had been build by the crew. The doors were not yet opened.

AJ walked over to her. She moved to sit next to her. "What are you doing here?"

Paige looked over and smiled. "Just thinking. This is my dream job. This is where I've wanted to be since I was thirteen years old."

"You made it."

Paige nodded. "I made it. I'm here, and it's great."

"What's going through your head?" AJ asked, moving so she was facing her girlfriend.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to be doing this with you. With the person I love."

AJ scooted over so she could rest her head on Paige's shoulder. "Me too."

Paige wrapped her arm around AJ, and both women looked over to stare at the empty stadium.

_**Flashpoint** _

_Present_

AJ's phone started to ring. She looked down to stare at her broke screen. She could see the name through the cracks.

_Phil_

AJ walked away from the waiting room, where Emma, Dean, Seth, Summer, and Roman were. She went to a hall. AJ inhaled deeply before letting her breath go. She slid her thumb over the cracks, not caring if it cut her.

"Hello?"

" _AJ? Are you okay? I heard someone was in an accident, and I thought it was you. I've been so worried,_ " Phil said from the other end of the phone. AJ could hear the worry in his voice, and it didn't affect her like it used to.

"I'm fine."

" _Who was it?_ "

"Paige."

" _Oh._ "

AJ sighed at the awkward silence. She wondered why she doubted herself before. She would joke around with Paige about their ex's, with the exception of the boyfriend that hurt Paige when she was younger. But the relationships, on and off screen, they joked about them, and it was never awkward.

" _Did you think about what I said?_ " Phil asked, after a minute of complete silence.

AJ scoffed. Was this man serious? "Are you kidding me? My girlfriend is fighting for her life and you're asking if I want to get back with you?"

" _AJ?_ "

"No! You know what? I spent  _months_  wondering why I wasn't good enough for you. What I did to lose you. You made me feel inadequate. You made me feel like I was less than you. That's not a relationship. Relationships don't make you second-guess yourself. They make you feel happy. They make you feel complete. They make you feel empty when the other person is gone, but you are excited for their return. They make you wonder how you got someone so perfect, even if they aren't. That is how Paige makes me feel. Not once did I feel like for you. And now, she's fighting for her life because of  _you_! Because I felt like you wanting me back made me feel valuable. But you know what, I don't want you back. I love Paige. I have never loved someone like I love her. And nothing will change that."

" _I-I love you_ ," Phil told her, his voice a whisper.

"Yeah? Well, you should have realized that before you let me go."

AJ hung up the phone, feeling relieved. She let out a small laugh, not believing she did that.

_**Flashpoint** _

_A Few Months Ago_

AJ watched as Emma and Paige started to pump each other up. AJ didn't know what was going on, but the two former NXT stars where in a corner, repeating some phrases. They seemed to be getting excited about something.

AJ watched as Emma placed her hands on Paige's shoulders and tell her something. Paige nodded, determined. Emma turned Paige and pushed her, slapping her butt for theatrics. AJ laughed.

AJ watched as Paige walked toward her. She gave the shorter woman an adorable grin. "Hey."

"Hi," AJ said, her eyes shifting from Paige, who was grinning, to Emma, who was watching with rapt attention.

"So, there is something I wanted to talk to you about," Paige said, nodding her head.

"Okay, and what is that Paige?"

"Do you want to have dinner with me?" Paige asked, feeling proud of herself.

AJ grinned. "Don't we do that already?"

Paige deflated. "Oh yeah." AJ watched as Paige thought about something. She then perked up. "Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"We have movie marathons all the time."

Paige suddenly turned and walked towards Emma. The Australian told her some things, AJ didn't know what and didn't find out. Suddenly, Paige turned around and walked to AJ.

"You, me, date, Friday."

AJ just stared at Paige, before grinning. "Why did you just say so?"

AJ watched as a smile appeared on Paige's face. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, I will go on a date with you," AJ confirmed.

Paige did a fist pump, before turning and rushing to Emma. AJ just shook her head, wondering what their first date was going to be.

_**Flashpoint** _

_Present_

AJ was allowed to see Paige. The doctor had explained to the group that Paige was going to be okay. She had a broken leg that would heal. She had a small concussion that they were keeping an eye on. Her body was going to be in pain, but she would have pain medication.

AJ was the last to see Paige. She went to the room, and saw her girlfriend hooked up to machines. AJ placed her hands over her mouth, trying to keep the sobs at bay. It was her fault that Paige was in that bed.

AJ chose to be last, telling the group that they could go home and that AJ would tell them when Paige woke up. She wanted to stay with her.

AJ sat down next to the bed.

"Please wake up soon. I love you Paige. And I don't want to lose you. You mean more to me than Phil ever will. I just want you to know that. Come back to me," AJ whispered, as she grabbed Paige's hand and held it.

All she could do is sit there. Waiting and hoping.

 


	3. Always and Forever

 

_Present_

She didn't know what was happening when she first opened her eyes. She could hear a beeping sound. She opened her eyes, and tried to push herself up. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. She let out a sound of pain.

"No, stop," she heard, a whisper. She looked over to see Emma standing there. Paige leaned back and got comfortable on the bed.

"What happened?" Paige asked, a frown on her face. Emma moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You were in a car accident. You're going to be okay, you'll just have to heal."

"Is the other driver okay?" Paige was worried upon hearing what happened.

"Fortunately. It wasn't your fault."

Paige nodded and looked around. She frowned, seeing AJ's body slumped on the chair.

"AJ is here?" Paige asked, tried to sit up. Emma gently placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder, stopping her.

"She's your girlfriend, of course she's going to be here. She has barely left the hospital since hearing about your accident. I'll wake her up, just wait," Emma told her, turning around and walking over to wake the older woman up.

Paige watched as Emma told AJ that she was awake. She then looked at the two women, knowing that there was something up. She told them that she was going to get some breakfast, and tell everyone else that Paige was awake and okay.

Paige looked to AJ. "What are you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't I be? My girlfriend was –"

"I'm not your girlfriend. This didn't make me forget our conversation."

"Paige, please, let me explain."

"Why should I? Why should I let you defend yourself to me?"

"Because you still love me."

The British girl clenched her mouth, before giving AJ a short nod. "Okay, explain."

AJ sighed. "Look, when Phil contacted me, I can't deny that I felt something. I guess, when he left me, there were many doors left opened. And I wanted to know if they would ever close. I guess, I didn't know what I wanted. But while I was waiting to hear if you were going to be okay, I realized many things. Phil, he never made me feel how you make me feel. He took me for granted, and I was doing the same thing to you. I don't want to lose you, like he lost me. I love you Paige. I love you  _so_  much it hurts. And I'm sorry I ever made you feel like you were second choice."

Paige stared at AJ. She never took her eyes off the New Jersey native.

"I accept your apology. But that doesn't change the hurt you caused me. You made me feel like I wasn't good enough."

AJ's face fell.

"But I can't forget what we had. Look, it's good that you realized this before it became too late. Now you have to prove to me that it won't happen again. I love you AJ."

The older woman smiled. She knew she had a lot to prove, but it was going to be work it. She was going to show Paige, that she meant what she said.

_**Flashpoint** _

AJ watched as Paige slept. After their talk, she had started to feel pin. AJ called a nurse, who gave the British girl some morphine. The drug then made Paige sleepy. AJ promised the twenty-two year old that she was going to be there when she woke up.

There was a knock on the door. AJ turned to see Phil standing there. AJ stood up and glared at her ex-fiance.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I wanted to see how Paige is doing," Phil said, his voice a whisper.

AJ glared at him. "Well, you can see that she is going to be okay. You can go now."

"April," Phil said, taking a step forward. AJ shook her head.

"No! You know this is your fault, right? She's here because we got in a fight. She thought that you were the one I was going to choose. And for a second, so did I. So this is your fault that she's in here. It's your fault that I didn't choose you."

"April, please listen to me," Phil begged, his eyes wide.

AJ shook her head. "No.  _You_ listen. You didn't hear the first time, maybe this time you will. I don't love you anymore. I don't want you here. You had your chance, and you blew it. I am not going to blow my chance with Paige because of you."

Phil's face dropped, as he stared at the girl he had lost.

"Can you please go? I don't want you here when she wakes up."

Phil nodded. He looked to the ground, before looking at AJ. "I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner."

"I'm not."

Phil left the room. AJ let out a breath, before smiling. She looked to the bed to see Paige staring her.

Paige nodded, and smiled softly. "I love you AJ."

The shorter woman walked over to the side of Paige's bed and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, don't ever doubt that."

_**Flashpoint** _

_A Few Years Later_

Paige had healed after the accident. AJ had to prove a lot to Paige. But the younger of the two never felt unloved. She knew that she owned AJ's heart. Phil stopped trying to get in the way. He hadn't contacted AJ since the hospital, and for that both women where glad.

AJ retired from wrestling a few years after that. As much as she loved wrestling, she wanted to try other things. She wasn't opposed to returning, especially to help out the love of her life.

Paige became a three plus time Diva's Champion. She was still wrestling, and had a long career ahead of her.

Both women were still going strong.

AJ took a deep breath. She had been nervous for a few days. Paige was coming home, after being in England for a week. And AJ wanted it to be perfect.

"Hey," Paige said, as she entered the house.

AJ's heart started to pound hard against her chest. She could feel her hands start to get clammy. "H-hi Paige."

The younger woman frowned, as she started at AJ. "You're acting weird."

"Maybe  _you're_ the one who is weird."

Paige let out a laugh. "Okay weirdo. What's up?"

AJ rubbed her neck. "Well, we've been together for a few years now. And we have been living together for a lot of that time. And I love it. I love what we have, and I love you. But I've been thinking."

Paige grinned. "Uh-oh, that's never a good idea."

AJ shot her a glare. She reached into her pocket and took out a ring. "I was wondering if we should take it to the next level. You know, get married. So Paige, do you want to take this next step with me? Do you want to become my wife?"

Paige's eyes widened, as she rushed to AJ. She pressed her lips against her girlfriend. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes."

AJ grinned. She slipped the ring onto her girlfriend's, –  _no, fiancé's_ finger.

Paige looked down at it, then back at AJ.

"I'll love you always—"

"— And forever."


End file.
